Fun and Games
by vintageromance
Summary: What happens when Sara suddenly finds herself falling for Greg? Greg starts to notice Sara is hitting on her and plans to get her to confess. Will they have a relationship? Will it work? Where will it go from there? Fun yet Fluff. Sandles
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fun and Games

**Author: **xSinCity

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, sadly.

**Pairing: **Sandles

**Summery: **What happens when Sara suddenly finds herself falling for Greg? Greg starts to notice Sara is hitting on her and plans to get her to confess. Will they have a relationship? Will it work? Where will it go from there? Fun yet Fluff. (Sandles)

**Chapter One:**

Sara was working on scanning prints from her most recent case through AFIS, her dark hair was down hanging over her shoulders, she casually brushed the hair away from her eyes and tucked it neatly behind her ears, and she glanced up from her work and noticed Greg leaning over a microscope studding fibers they had lifted from the Vic's shirt. His baby face was lined with brown, blonde hair which he had grown longer, his hair curled a little. Suddenly Greg looked up from the microscope; he looked like he just won a million dollars. Standing up he turned to Sara, he stopped and realized he was already looking at him, staring actually. He tilted his head, and Sara snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry." She said quickly, looking for the right words, "I… I must have spaced out."

_Spaced out, looking at me. _He thought a smug grin on his face, "Well, anyway I have a match!" He said excitedly, "Have a look." Sara got up and put her eyes to the microscope lenses, bingo, perfect match. She looked up and smiled, "A match to what exactly." He started to talk but Sara seemed to loose him somewhere when he gave her a sly smile. _He is actually cute when he smiles. _Sara thought to herself, and then mentally gave herself a kick, _Wait no not cute, I'm working with Greg. Snap out of it Sara. _

"Enough with the glazed eyes Sara, pay attention." Greg said noticing she was staring into space again, "Did you hear what I said?"

She shook her head, "Sorry I've been a little spacey today, and I haven't been sleeping lately." She lied, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

Greg tilted his head again in confusion, Sara liked it when he did that, again she had to say _No, Sara pay attention. _"Why haven't you been sleeping?" He asked, "Too much listening to your police scanner?" He asked with a grin.

"No, too much working on this case." She said glaring at him.

"Right," He said still smiling charmingly, "Anyway." His smile vanished as he concentrated on repeating himself to Sara, "The fiber matched to this sweater I found in the Vic's house."

Sara just stared at him blankly, "That sweater could have been hers."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Yeah sure, I'm _sure_ she'd be wearing a sweater that's about 5 sizes too big. I actually have one like it—anyway the fact that it's not girls clothes, I just figured boyfriend maybe. Anyway it's a match, so we need to find out if she had any close boy friends over to her house lately…"

"And maybe one of them left his shirt behind." Sara finished grinning. Sara realized that they were standing a little close together, maybe one foot from each other.

"Any hits on your prints?" He said, his breath bounced off her skin, and she had to blink a few times before getting an answer out.

"I…" _blink_, "Wait excuse me?" She said forgetting what she saying.

"Prints." He reminded smiling.

"Right." Sara said shaking her head, "Not yet, it could take hours."

"Well then, I'm taking a snack break. You should… take a nap, you look terrible." Greg said before taking off, her hands went immediately to her hair; she tried to fix it and pouted. _A nap may be a good thing. What's up with me today? _

Sara left the lab and wandered down the wall way not really sure where she was headed, she turned a corner and bumped into Nick who dropped the folder in his hands. Sara bent down and picked it up, "Sorry Nick! I've been a little spaced out today."

"We've noticed." Nick said in his sweet southern accent, he was referring to the rest of the night shift, "Is there anything on your mind?" He gave a smile, "Anything you'd like to talk about? I'd love to listen." Nick said.

Sara just looked at him; she didn't really want to share what she was thinking at the moment. Nick just smiled wider, "Oh common Sara,"

"Greg." She said flatly, and then covered her mouth as she realized what she said. She quickly moved passed Nick, but he caught her by the arm pulling her back.

"Greg?" He questioned and began to smile more, "What about Greg?"

"Uh, he was…" She trailed off _Cute? Handsome? Funny? _"Distracting." She said quickly. Nick's smile vanished; he looked at Sara more intently, as if trying to read her thoughts.

"Noo…" Nick was suddenly grinning, "No it can't be that Sara Sidle has fallen for Greg…" He said playfully.

"What are you talking about? Greg? No." Sara said wide eyed, _was it that obvious? _

"Common Sara, if you really like him, ask him out for coffee or something." Nick said seriously.

"If I _liked_ him." She corrected before taking off down the hallway.

Nick just started laughing, when Greg walked up to him, "Told…" Nick said through breaths, "You."

Greg's eyes were wide, "I didn't just hear what I think I heard…" He stopped looked at Nick, "Did I?"

"Now Greg." Nick started his hands in his pockets, 'She didn't actually say he liked you. Don't go jumping to conclusions, but I have to say." He laughed, "Your plan was genius."

**A/N **I felt like making a Sanders Fic. So anyway I'll be probably editing this a little bit I'm not sure yet if I like the story yet. There'll probably be an update sometime tomorrow. Comments are Love.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N** Thanks for the comments. I think I must be crazy I'm suppose to be finishing my other fanfiction 'Its a Tradedy' for you guys, but I also need to finish this other one I had posted on TalkCSI, but insted I added a chapter onto this one and I have another Sandles idea in my head. I'll try to save it. Anyway I think this story might be short and sweet, 2 more chapters? Its just fluff no real story thats why. **  
**

**Chapter Two**

Greg dug his fingernails into the back of his wavy head of brown curls, scratching awkwardly. Hell this was the girl he'd been hitting on for 6 years, and he was just about to give it up. What had he done to make her fall for him? Now that he knew, he had to get Sara to admit it. _Ask her out for breakfast? _Greg questioned himself, _Coffee. Sara likes coffee. _Greg nodded his head and went in search for Sara, a smug smile planted on his face.

* * *

Sara was in the brightly lit bathroom, she splashed water over her face waking her up, and trying to get her brain back to reality. _This was Greg, ex spiky hair, former lab-rat, rock music fanatic, immature… _She stopped thinking about how mature Greg really was now, lately he had been dedicated to work, he really loved his job, and you could see it clearly. She admired that.

Thinking more about Greg she realized he wasn't such the kid he used to be. He asked her what was wrong when she was upset, and joked with her. He was definitely easy to talk to, more easy then let's say Grissom at least. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, water droplets clung to her eyelashes, and she brushed them away and reached for a paper towel to wipe of her face. _I'll give him a chance. _She decided. Suddenly another thought hit her, _what if he doesn't like me anymore? It had been a while since she had noticed him flirting with her, he could have moved o—_She shook her head and smiled, _Stop being silly Sara you're acting like a 7th grader. _Sara smoothed out her hair and stepped back into the blue tinted hallway.

Greg cut her off and she jumped not expecting him, "Sara!" He said almost shouting at her. He stopped and looked at the ground as if trying to decide something. _Come on Sanders get it out. _Sara raised an eye brow expectantly. "I was wondering…" Greg stopped again; he shoved his hands in his pockets panicking. Usually he was smooth with the ladies, or so he thought, but this was _Sara Sidle_ he was about to ask out.

"Greg?" Sara said half laughing as she said this "Is there something you were going to say? I was about to take a break for a few—

"I was wondering if," Greg cut off sounding a little stronger then he had started out, "youwantedtogograbsomecoffeewithme." He said in one breath. Sara just stared at him, he'd been reading her mind right?

Sara was about to scream a 'yes' but managed to keep her cool inside and out, "Yeah sure, I was about to go on my break, plus coffee is always a plus at this time of night." Greg nodded and smiled at this. _Step one accomplished, _He thought, _not so smooth Greggo. _

_

* * *

_

Greg and Sara resided to a small diner less then a mile away from work was still open but it was Vegas after all everything was still open. The waiter dressed in a blue apron, smiled and asked if they'd like anything to eat, both Sara and Greg shook their head politely and asked for coffee. Greg looked up at Sara across the table who was staring into her coffee lost in thought. _He probably thought I was distracted and needed coffee, _Sara thought reassuring herself that she wasn't hitting on him earlier, _that's all. _

Greg sighed, the purpose of this 'date' was to talk, but he was patient. He took a sip of the hot coffee which he took black. Finally after a few minutes of silence his patience ran out, he decided to take it to step two, "So Sara." Greg started staring into his own coffee, a smile curling at his lips. She looked up snapping out of her thoughts, "You seemed a little out of it earlier."

Sara's eyes widened, _No way had he just brought that up._ She looked back at her coffee, "Oh you know just tired." She responded putting her hand up to her mouth in a fake yawn.

"Have you been sleeping?" Greg asked looking up at Sara minor concern in his voice, but still etched with sarcasm. _What kind of question was that? _He kicked himself.

"Oh yeah, sure." Sara said trying to keep her cool, "When I'm not working overtime," She added coolly. _What's he getting at?_ She asked herself, _He's asking a lot of questions._

"Yeah overtime sucks." Greg said awkwardly then paused for a long moment before adding, "I swear when we were in the lab before you were… staring at me." He said casually.

Sara raised an eyebrow suddenly getting where he was going with this, _two can play at that game Greg. _She thought. She didn't want to admit to him just yet that she really did have a thing for him, nor was she going to let him make her, "I told you Greg I was just spacing out. What about you? I've seen you sleeping on the job before." Greg glanced up abruptly; his smile vanished _that was only for 5 minutes… _Greg thought, it was okay for Sara to know but if she told Grissom, their boss, that he had been sleeping, that the rookie was sleeping on the job… He didn't want to know what Grissom would do, he was nervous as it was around him.

"You… You saw that?" Greg stammered. Sara nodded grinning.

"I'll keep that to myself," Sara said, Greg smiled as relief washed over him. Sara gave in again, "Want to know a secret Gregory?" She said leaning towards Greg a little, "I always thought it was cute when you smiled." She admitted out loud. Greg looked up grinning now, _and there completes step two _Greg thought to himself satisfied.

**A/N** Comments are cool. Please n Thank yous :


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey sorry guys for the long wait, I've been busy writing other things ! So heres the next chapter, its a little short, but don't worry there will be romantic stuff later on in the next chapter.

* * *

Greg sat on the stool near his kitchen counter, he had just got home from work and should be sleeping he knew it, but he kept thinking, _my smile? What's so cute about my smile? She likes _my _smile? _He glanced over at his phone, _I wonder if I should call her._ Before he knew it the phone was by his ear, it was ringing, panic filled him, _what am I going to say? Why am I even calling her? _He imagined her thinking he was a freak, was he going too far by calling her?

"Hello?" rang Sara's sweet voice through the phone, _Oh god what am I going to—_"Hello?" the voice repeated more confused.

"Hey." Greg said then held the phone away from his ear and stared at it, _hey? _What was he thinking?

"Greg?" She asked a hint of laughter in her voice, "Greg I was about to go to sle—"

"How was work?" He cut her off, "I mean…"

"Err… Greg I was just at work with you less then 30 minutes ago what do you mean 'How was work?'"

"I mean after I left? How was…" He didn't actually know what he was saying. _Smooth Greg, very suave. _

"Are you okay? Were you drinking maybe?" she questioned him, "You know how Grissom gets about drinking…"

"Actually I'm fine, I was just wondering… later do you want to come over to go over the case?" Greg said sounding more confident that he had a reason to call.

"At your place?" Sara asked shocked.

"Yeah I'll make dinner, before shift starts I mean." _Do I even know how to cook? _He asked himself.

"Sure, I'll stop by around five then," She said sounding a little tired, "We'll… we'll talk. Bye Greg." With that the line went dead.

* * *

Sara sat on her couch hugging her pillow the police scanner going on the same time as the radio. Her thoughts were screwed up, the things with Greg, she definitely had feelings for him, she admitted to that, but did he really like her back? Was he just playing with her?

_**Brring **_

_**Brring **_

Sara reached for the phone, "Hello?" silence, although she heard someone breathing, "Hello?" she repeated.

"Hey." Came Greg's soft smooth voice, he sounded nervous, so was Sara, her hands immediately began to sweat; _I have to answer him, what do I say?_

"Greg?" _Oh that's creative, _"I was about to go to sle—"She was going to lie and say sleep.

"How was work?" Greg interrupted, "I mean…" _Work? _

"Err… Greg I was just at work with you less then 30 minutes ago what do you mean 'How was work?'"

"I mean after I left? How was…" This was very unlike Greg, usually he always had something to say, but this phone call it was just getting… random.

"Are you okay? Were you drinking maybe?" she asked joking, "You know how Grissom gets about Grissom…" _Talking from experience. _She sighed.

"Actually I'm fine, I was just wondering… later do you want to come over to go over the case?" Greg asked, he sounded like he knew more what he was saying. She was shocked, over at _his _house? She had never actually been there, she knew Sofia had. _Sofia. _Jealously washed over her. _Sofia at **his **house. _

"At your place?" she asked, of course he had heard him correctly, or did she?

"Yeah I'll make dinner, before shift starts I mean." _Does Greg even know how to cook? _Sara asked herself.

"Sure, I'll stop by around five then," She acted normal, tired even, really her insides were shaking, _dinner with Greg? 'Sara! Get over it, its just Greg, just some dinner.' Yeah some dinner, some romantic… _"We'll… we'll talk. Bye Greg." She hung up the phone quickly.


End file.
